The Heart That Lies With You
by DrinkToThat33
Summary: "Haley James speaking" "H-Haley? It's me.. Brooke" "B-Brooke, oh my god! How are you?" "I'm good. Listen, I was thinking about coming back to Tree-" "Of course you can stay with me, Brooke. You didn't need to ask" AU Season 5
1. Chapter 1

2004

"So this is it? I'm going to meet your mom and see where you grew up?" Haley asked excitedly. She and Nathan had been dating for eight months now and he had already met her parents on two occasions. On both times Haley had been frantic, worrying if her parents wouldn't like him or he thought her family was just too embarrassing and break up with her straight away. But no, Nathan was his usually warm, charming self which her family loved just as much as she did. However she had not met his family before and he hardly ever mentioned them. She knew the basics, their names, their age, what they did for a living which is also what Nathan does for a living because it's a family business. Oh yes and the fact that they were rich. Loaded, absolutely stacked with the stuff.

"Uhm" He sounded unsure at first, like there was something else he wanted to say but didn't quite know how to. "Yeah, well if that's what you would like to do, then I'm sure I can work something out" He tried to brush it off nonchalantly. Was he embarrassed of her because she wasn't from the same background?

"Ok..." Haley put the thought to the back of her mind for now and sat back into her seat and sighed. It wasn't a depressing sigh, it was a blissful. She was genuinely happy.

"What?" Nathan laughed and looked at her through his dark sunglasses.

"Nothing... Just pinching myself" she replied "I still can't believe all this is real" gesturing to his very luxury, very new, very expensive car.

"You're such a goon sometimes Haley" He laughed again returning his eyes to the road.

It wasn't the first time Haley had pinch herself around Nathan. She was mesmerized by him. His looks and charm were captivating from the beginning, even though she felt completely out of his orbit. Nathan was different compared to other guys she had usually chosen, in fact she was a bit taken by surprise of how strongly she felt for him. The unique combination of his dark hair and deep blue eyes were dazzling and charming along with his perfectly shaped face.

Considering the way she had met Nathan was out of her normal circumstances, Haley wouldn't have met someone like Nathan in a million years. It was February half term and her ridiculously rich, good friend Brooke insisted she took her place on the ski trip whilst she took care of some family concerns, pulling out at last minute. She had met him on her first day on the slopes, when Haley was overcome with nerves and fell flat on her back gaining laughter from the other members and more experienced skiers of the group, everyone except Nathan. It was only friendly banter mind, but he had rushed to her side and swept her up, insisting to teach her how to ski before returning to the slopes once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited to be here" She giggled placing her arm on Nathan's before removing it to gesture to the beautiful surroundings.

"Well good, because I'm excited to have you here" Nathan Grinned.

Present day; 2010

"I would like it if you could spend some time with me this weekend? You know your fiancé?" Alex asked in a somewhat pissed off tone. His soon to be wife; Brooke would work constantly throughout her week and her weekend, leaving little time to spend with him and Ollie. Ollie being their black Labrador who is around one and half years old now. He was a 'moving in' present from Alex to Brooke, three months after they got everything settled. The pair were planning on a small wedding with close family and friends, four years after being in a healthy, strong relationship Alex proposed. However, now being just over a year into the engagement, Brooke is forcing work to come between the two.

"Look, you know I'm busy. I will try my best to get away earlier, like I always do, but you know it's a tad difficult going into a newly sprung business without a fiancé's support" Brooke scrambled around their kitchen picking up sheets and sketches.

"You think I don't support you?" Alex stood over the sink in track suit bottoms and a vest, unlike Brooke he didn't have to reach the office until nine but again unlike Brooke he returned home for five thirty the same evening.

"Well not with that attitude" Brooke continued to run around their kitchen, avoiding eye contact with Alex. She knew this wasn't fair on him, and it wasn't his fault but right now in her life, she just didn't have time to play that devoting house wife who cooks, cleans and does all the other 'house wife' duties.

Alex fell silent for a moment, watching her weaken under his gaze. He needed her to talk to him again, like she used to when they began to date which continued up until the beginning of her business. "BROOKE WOULD YOU JUST STOP AND TALK TO ME FOR FIVE MINUTES? For five minutes, could you just pretend that we are happy and you want to be in this relationship?" Brooke stopped dead in her tracks; the volume in his voice must have scared her because she daren't look at him. "I miss you; I miss my Brooke Davis – the one I met after college. She was bubbly and a pretty girl, kind hearted, sweet, she was my Brooke"

Brooke perked up, suddenly having flashbacks to her times before she met Alex. "Wha-what did you just call me?" She looked at him almost in disgust.

"I said to quote myself here 'she was bubbly and a pretty girl, kind hearted, sweet, she was my Brooke'" Alex rambled some more about how good, beautiful and kind she was but Brooke wasn't listening.

"Pretty Girl" she whispered to herself "I-I have to go I'm late" Brooke picked up her final documents and her bag and keys and headed for the door "Pretty Girl" she repeated again in a whisper.

"Uhu late again. You know what, you may as well marry the office instead of me; it gets to see you more than I do!" Alex felt bad for burdening all this onto Brooke at one time especially since he did know she was under a lot of pressure and it was his idea after all to start _Clothes Over Bros_.

_Flashback_

"_You talkin' to me yet?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Good.. And I brought you flowers"_

"_Ohhh, they're very nice uh where did you get them?"_

"_Neighbours yard"_

"_mhm.. Look I'm sorry about the airport earlier"_

"_Nah it's cool"_

"_No.. I felt stupid for jumping to conclusions and maybe a little jealous that you weren't actually there for me..It's good to see you Luke"_

_..._

"_I missed you Lucas Scott"_

"_I missed you too Pretty Girl"_

2004

"So this is one of the Nathan Scott mansions? This is where _you _come from" Haley wore a seductive, cocky smile and wondered through the hall way into the kitchen and then the living room

"Correction, this is one Royale Scott mansion" Nathan followed Haley noticing it did seem kind of big and empty. "Oh they gotta die some day. Joking" They each smiled and faced each other

"Royale gave this to my mom and I while I was growing up after my dad became an ass and besides it's not that big"

"How many bedrooms has this place got anyways?" Haley noticed the never ending doorframes around the house.

"Around eight could be nine" Haley's mouth dropped "Why? Want to put one of them to work?" He winked and slid his arms around Haley's waist.

"You know I could, but I guess you ain't gunna get _that_ lucky" She quickly pecked his lips whilst wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am lucky" Nathan was smiling into Haley's eyes.

"Yeah I know this place is huge! Jealous – I think so" Haley broke his stare to take in the beautiful home.

"No, I'm that lucky to have found you. You're amazing Hales." The couple leaned in and shared a soft passionate kiss. "I said to myself I wouldn't do it now but I can't wait" Nathan walked over to the curtain and picked off a curtain ring, quickly making his way over to Haley again finding their previous position. "So there I was, walking around town wondering what on earth to buy my beautiful girlfriend for Christmas. Luke said 'all girls love jewellery' so I wandered to the local jewellers to look for a watch or a pair of earrings. And there it was, a ring standing by itself with a dazzling 'Haley James' diamond in the middle of it. I took a closer step and with each reflection of the light I saw our future memories of you wearing that ring - every Christmas, every birthday, every, every kiss, every look and every Christmas concert that our children will be in. I realised that you're her Haley" Nathan reached eye contact again to find a teary eyed Haley looking at him with awe. "You are the one for me. I love you Haley James" Nathan placed the curtain ring around her engagement finger. "Marry me? Please make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife"

"Nathan.. I" Haley was breathless, the man she loved was proposing to her but not only that was seeing everything that she saw too. "Of course I'll marry you! Yes!" Nathan scooped her off her feet and spun her around and planted a hot passionate kiss on her lips.

Present Day; 2010

"-Brooke? Helloooo earth to Brooke? Are you listening?" Millie; Brooke's assistant, interrupted her train of thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Oh er sorry, what were you saying?" Brooke looked at the papers shoved in her face, she looked at them and tried to concentrate but really all she could think of was her conversation with her husband shared over the breakfast table.

12:30pm

"Uh Millie, I'm heading out for lunch now and-"

"I know call you if anything comes up, you got it" Millie smiled whilst eating her lunch at her desk.

"Yeah that's great thanks." Brooke began to walk out of the office but turned around to Millie "Actually please could you just leave whatever it is on my desk, I really need a quiet lunch"

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back"

Brooke had stopped for coffee at her usual place but instead of rushing around, she took the time to sit in the corner at the back and go unnoticed. _I need to go home. I need to see you Luke, I need to know I made the right choice. _Brooke pulled her phone out of her bag and scrolled to find Haley's number, hoping it was still the same one she pressed the green telephone.

"Haley James speaking" _Oh gawd, she's still Haley James, where's the Scott?_

"H-Haley? It's me.. Brooke" Brooke closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the dial tone or just a yelling at.

"B-Brooke, oh my god? How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, I was thinking about coming back to Tree-"

"Of course you can stay with me, Brooke. You didn't need to ask"

* * *

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010

'_It hasn't changed' _Brooke smiled just leaving the airport. Brooke took a taxi and headed straight for Haley's house. Her journey wasn't too long but it gave her time to think whether Luke was still living in Tree Hill, how much would he have changed? Would he resent her for coming back? Or would he still be the guy she was in love with in high school?

"Ok pretty lady, that's $20 please" Brooke didn't even realise that she had arrived; she was too busy remembering the place and seeing all the changes.

"We're here? Oh right uh here you go" Brooke handed him the money and collected her bags

"You have a nice stay now" The taxi man drove off but Brooke wondered how nice her stay would actually be.

_2005:_

"_So I hear you're getting married?"_

"_Dad? What do you want?"_

"_I'm congratulating my son on his engagement, is that a crime?"_

"_For you? Yes it is."_

"_Listen son, I was thinking about going away next weekend and I wondered if you wanted to come? You know, guys weekend?"_

"_What so you can talk me out of marrying Haley? No thanks."_

"_So how long have you known this one for then Nate?"_

"_Mine and Haley's relationship has nothing to do with you"_

_Dan scoffed "So you picked her up from the street, say what? Last week?"_

"_DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"_

"_Why? Scared you're going to realise the truth?"_

"_I love her, dad. There's the truth"_

"_No Nathan – You're being a blind idiot! Can't you see she's not marrying you, she's marrying into your money!"_

"_You've never even met Haley!"_

"_I don't have to! I know you son and I know your type! She's not good for you"_

"_No! You're not good for me. I've never been happier than I am now, so why don't you just get out of my life"_

"_Alright, you win. But before you make the biggest mistake of your life – just take a look at this photo and tell me she's not marrying you for your money" _

_Nathan picked up a photo of Haley and a guy sharing an intimate moment. He shook his head in disbelief and pulled out his phone_

"_Hey babe, I was just going to call you"_

"_We need to talk"_

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010

"Is that Brooke Davis I see on my doorstep?" Haley pulled Brooke into a tight hug; it had been years since she has seen her close friend.

"Haley! I've missed you so much! You look gorgeous" Haley looked different from when she last saw her. Her mousey coloured hair was now a honey blonde which was long and hung in loose curls. Her style had been updated too. She looked better than she ever had. Her eyes told a different story though, Brooke made a mental not to ask about that later.

"Compared to you? Pfft no! Where's your hair gone?" Haley admired her now shoulder length hair and showed Brooke into her house and made their way into the living room.

"I felt like a change. So come on tell me... How are things? What are you up to?"

"Well I'm an English teacher at Tree Hill High at the moment; I'm making a bit of music with Peyton – who by the way makes beautiful children"

"Peyton! Wow I miss her so much. Children? With who? I'm so behind!"

"She's married to Jake now and has been for three years. They obviously still have Jenny but now they've got a little boy; Matt Alexander Jagielski He's just about to turn two"

"Oh he must be gorgeous! I've got to see her while I'm here"

"He most certainly is, I'll drop you round later and we can all have a girly catch up. How long are you staying for Tigger?"

Brooke looked away from Haley and wondered how to answer that question. Did she even know the answer to that? "I'm not sure, I've got a few things that I need to sort out here before I go anywhere and I have no idea how long that's gunna take"

"By 'things' I assume you mean Lucas?" Haley knew Brooke's relationship with Lucas was a touchy subject but somebody had to bring it up.

"I don't know, I – I miss him. Ya know? There are things in New York that reminds me so much of him and I ask myself everyday did I make the right decision" Even though Lucas was one of Haley's best friends, she knew she could confide in Haley and not worry about it being repeated.

"It's ok to miss him. But only you can tell if you made the right decision. It was tough for him, he would have loved you forever. What changed?"

"I loved him so much. I loved him so much that I just didn't know how to stop. He is such an amazing guy but he waited until I was leaving to tell me that he loved me. I could've followed my heart and stayed with Lucas but he broke my heart one too many times. I was scared, so I did what I do best. I ran away." A tear slowly fell down her cheek and Haley pulled her into a hug.

"You should tell him. He should know why you left" Haley soothed Brooke in her arms and her thoughts slowly started to wonder back to Nathan.

"I haven't seen him in so long, I really need to think about seeing him again" Brooke looked at Haley and could tell she was thinking about Nathan. The Scott brothers changed their lives completely.

"He hasn't changed much; he doesn't talk about you anymore. He's writing another book at the minute which is good considering how much his last book was a success" Her eyes quickly looked over to the frame on the sideboard. It was of her and Lucas a few months ago and she wondered whether he was truly happy or he had perfected a fake smile. "Did you read it? His book I mean"

"I have three copies in my house but I could never turn the page. Reading everything that happened between us from his point of view would kill me. I don't know if I –"

"You should read it, if you read it you can tell how much he still loves you even if it was all those years ago."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure if I want to read it, I mean –" Brooke was caught off mid sentence by Haley grabbing her hand. Her left hand to be precise

"Oh My God! What in the world is this?" Haley was examining Brooke's engagement ring. If Brooke was being honest, she forgot all about Alex and the fact that they were _engaged._

"Oh yeah, _that" _Brooke gulped, she wasn't exactly sure on how approach the situation with Haley.

"Who is he? Is he hot? Where did you meet him?" Haley was quite excited to hear that Brooke was engaged. But why was Brooke _here_, if her _fiancé _was _there. _

"Where do I begin" She was more asking herself that question and wasn't exactly feeling as excited as Haley was, which was odd because she was the bride to be. "Uh, his names Alex, I met him after college, we were in a relationship for 4 years then he proposed... I still haven't made any wedding plans and we've been engaged a year" Brooke watched as Haley's face fell at the mention of no wedding plans. They both knew there was a reason for it, no matter how much she tried to disguise it with _Clothes Over Bros_, Lucas was the real reason.

"Oh wow Brooke. Is it because of-"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm going to say maybe" Brooke sat back into Haley's sofa defeated.

"I think it's time we saw Peyton..." Haley stood up and pulled Brooke up too "I'll show you to your room and then we'll go ok?"

"Ok" Brooke wore a weak smile.

* * *

Brooke finished freshening up and unpacking in the guest bedroom, she realised her phone was still off from her flight. She turned it on to find 28 new messages and 10 voicemails. Brooke sighed; she only had her phone off for a few hours.

_Brooke,_

_I'm sorry for our fight; please don't go away for too long._

_I love you,_

_Alex xx_

_Please answer your phone I just want to talk to make sure you're alright._

_You should be there by now_

_I love you _

_I'm sorry, I love you xx_

Her other messages read on like that. She wasn't sure how to respond but she thought she better had:

_It's fine, I'm here._

_I need some time alone at the moment._

_I will call you soon._

_Brooke xx_

She didn't write 'I love you' because right now she wasn't sure if she did.

"BROOKE, ARE YOU READY?" Brooke heard Haley call from downstairs. She turned off her phone and picked up her jacket and headed out her room, this time wearing no engagement ring. "I'M COMING!"

* * *

Haley walked straight into Peyton's house without knocking with Brooke close behind. "Peyton, I'm homeeee" She joked as she called through the house making her way through to the kitchen. "I've got a surprise for you" she grinned at Brooke who was extremely excited to see her friend again. She heard Peyton call back

"Tell Jonny Depp he can wait in the lounge" Her footsteps came closer to the two girls but suddenly stopped. "?" Peyton rushed over to Brooke and hugged the girl tightly

"! I've missed you so much!" she felt tears burning in her eyes.

"It's these days" She laughed still hugging Brooke. She, herself felt tears behind her eyes

"I heard about that" She chuckled as they pulled away.

"Maaaaaaa" All three women turned their heads to the kitchen to voice of Peyton's son

"Oh you have to meet Matt! Come on!" Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and bounced through to the kitchen. Obviously she was very proud that she and Jake were successfully managing to raise a son by themselves. Brooke also took note of how homey Peyton's house was; she wished her house was more like this.

"Oh My God! He's gorgeous!" Brooke dashed over to the play pen which was set up between the kitchen and dining room. She picked him up out of his pen and carried him on her hip. Looking at his features she couldn't decide who he looked more like. He had Peyton's green eyes, that was for sure but his hair was a lighter brown unlike his father but still as curly as both his parents. He had Jake's smile and that you couldn't mistake. She'd known him for a minute and was already in love with the boy.

"What can I say? I make beautiful children" Peyton laughed and made her way over to the kettle "Do guys want anything to drink?"

Haley had also made her way over to Matt and began playing with him while Brooke held him "Yeah I'll have a coffee please"

"Yeah me too, thanks Peyt." Brooke was preoccupied with Matt to look up; Haley was not wrong when she said he was beautiful.

_2004:_

"_Lucas, it's me" Brooke was crying heavily_

"_Brooke? What's wrong? Are you ok?" _

"_No, I need you to – ow" Brooke pulled her legs to her chest to try and comfort herself from the pain _

"_What's the matter Pretty Girl?_ _What's goin' on?"_

"_Lucas, I need you to take me to the hospital"_

"_Ok you stay put, are you at home?"_

"_Yeah, please hurry Lucas" her sobs became louder as the pain became stronger_

"_I'm on my way. I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010:

Haley and Brooke had been at Peyton's for a good three hours. She filled Peyton in on Alex and her confused feelings for Lucas, Peyton agreed that it was best she came here before getting down the aisle.

"Haley?" Brooke had wanted to bring him up since she arrived but she didn't quite know how.

"Yeah?"

"Have – Have you seen Nathan at all?" Haley quickly broke Brooke's gaze and wondered how to answer the question. Hearing his names still stung; even after five years.

"I – I see him occasionally, he still lives in Tree Hill, opposite Lucas actually. We don't speak. I just don't know what to say" Haley stared blankly into her empty cup

"Does he actually know what happened? Even after all this time, does he know?"

"He won't give me a chance to explain"

Brooke turned to Peyton "Have you tried telling him?" She was astounded to hear about how much of a douche Nathan was being.

"I tried every day, Jake tried every day, and Lucas tried every day. He's just stubborn"

"I'll say"

"Guys, it's not his fault. If it was the other way around I would be exactly the same" Haley tried defending him but wondered whether that reason was good enough.

"Don't stick up for him, Haley. Yes I know what happened, but it doesn't give him the right to just shut you out!"

"I'm with Brooke on this one Hales"

"What's done is done. I can't change what happened, as much as I want to I can't. I love Nathan and I always will but if he won't talk to me then what's the point." Haley began to feel tears threatening to fall at just the mention of Nathan.

"But Ha-"

"Peyton, I'm home!" A deep voice that could only belong to Jake echoed through the house. Each of the girls managed to compose themselves by the time Jake reached the living room.

"Hey Honey, these are for you" Jake walked straight to his wife and kissed her softly whilst handing her a bouquet of flowers. Jake being Jake, he was completely oblivious to Brooke sitting on the opposite sofa.

"Oh Sweetie, they're gorgeous!" She kissed him again, accepting the flowers.

"Brooke Davis?" Brooke stood up as Jake swamped her in a hug.

"Hello Mr Jagielski, long time, no see"

"You got that right! What are you doing here?" They were still hugging oblivious to both Haley and Peyton.

"Well I heard how handsome you got and I just had to rush home!" Brooke joked finally pulling apart from Jake.

"What can I say? It's tough being a married man." He winked at Brooke and began asking her questions.

It was at least eight at night before Haley and Brooke got away, Brooke was planning a date with her bed because she was exhausted. She had a big day tomorrow and she might just need all of her energy to face it.

"So.. you took your ring off?" Haley observed on their way home "What's that about?"

"I don't know I'm trying something new. I just want to come home and be Brooke Davis. Not Brooke Davis – Alex's fiancé but just Brooke Davis"

"And how's that goin' for ya?"

"So far so good" And she was right. It felt good again to be her own person, she knew she was going to end up hurting somebody on this trip but right now was about finding herself.

"Do you love him?"

"Alex?" Brooke knitted her eyebrows and looked across at Haley

"I don't know you tell me..."

"I did. I think I still do, no I know I do" Brooke said it out loud to reassure herself as well as Haley.

"'I think' isn't a great way to start a marriage, Brooke. 'I almost do' isn't quite the same."

_2004_

"_Help Me! This is my girlfriend, Brooke Davis. She's 17 and I found her on the floor in her house. Will you help her? I can't lose her. Please?" Lucas rushed in and called out to the hospital staff in distress, he carried a barely conscious Brooke in his arms. _

"_Alright I'm gunna need a trolly, get me a drip and page Dr. Green. Can you hear me Brooke? Brooke? I'm Dr. Dean I'm gunna make you better"_

"_Please! Just – just make sure she's alright"_

"_I'll do everything I can sir!" Dr. Dean called as he whisked Brooke away into a nearby treatment room _

* * *

**Hope you enjoy :) .. Thank you for the reviews! .. and Nathan and Lucas should hopefully appear next chapter **

**Also apologies it's a bit short.. just getting the ball rolling**


	3. Chapter 3

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010:

It had been a long day for everybody in Tree Hill but somehow Brooke was restless in bed. _"You should read it, if you read it you can tell how much he still loves you even if it was all those years ago."_ 'Could he still love me? Don't be silly Brooke, you _love_ Alex and Alex _loves _you. Lucas was some silly school girl crush of course he doesn't love you. And no you don't love him because you_ love_ Alex' Brooke leaned over to the bedside table and picked up her phone. She thought about ringing him, but what did she have to say? Instead she stared at the picture on the background of her phone. It was of her, Alex and Ollie taken a good few months ago. She looked happy and to anybody else this was a perfectly normal photo but to her, no she knew this wasn't happy.

Brooke glanced at the clock on the wall opposite and decided to get a drink, she obviously wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She wondered around with a glass of milk in her hand about Haley's house, getting a good luck at everything. She noticed earlier how many photo's were in Haley's living room and wondered how many faces she would recognize. Brooke made her way over to the back wall where she saw all the photos. She pretty much recognized every face. She glanced at the picture on her phone and then to the picture on the wall. In _this_ picture she was happy. It was a picture of her close friendship group before any drama happened. She remembered every detail of that night, from where the sunset in the trees to how loud Haley's laugh was.

Brooke walked into another room which appeared to be like a study. It had quite a few books in there which was typical Haley James. Something caught her eye though. A book cover stood out among the rest, it had his name on it. She'd looked at the book a million times before now but somehow she was desperate to read the book right now. She needed to feel what he felt and for the first time she had the courage to turn the pages.

'_Brilliant and beautiful and brave, in two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known, Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not even sure she knows it.'_

That was all it took for it all to come back; to remember everything about him. She remembered that just by just looking at her, he dazzled her, how quoting some old guy she'd fall in love with him all over again. She also remembered how easily he hurt her, how quickly he broke her heart. Twice. And she asked herself was it worth it? To experience _that_ kind of love was it worth the pain he caused?

_Yes. _

'You can do this, Brooke. Just don't look to the left and you'll be fine. He doesn't live there. You're going to see Nathan. Nathan _Scott. Lucas _Scott's brother. You used to date Lucas. You were in love with Lucas. Mrs Brooke Scott. Damn it Brooke! You're getting side tracked! Focus!' It was bright and early on Tuesday morning in Tree Hill. Knowing Nathan, she knew he'd still be asleep and in bed and she prayed to God that he was alone. It was her second day in Tree Hill; Haley was at work so she thought she'd _surprise_ Nathan.

Brooke had snuck into his bedroom where she could hear his infamous snores. She bent down towards his ear and yelled. "Scott! Get up!"

"Shit The Fucking Bed!" Nathan practically jumped out of his skin. It was bright in there so his eyes were still closed but he was out of bed. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Nathan Scott... you don't recognise me?" Brooke grinned at seeing her old friend again and partly because it was funny to watch him squirm like this.

Nathan peeked one of his eyes open to make sure his ears weren't lying to him. They most certainly weren't. Brooke Davis was stood in his bedroom being as glamorous as she always was, maybe even better? "Davis?"

"The one and only" She embraced him in a warm bear hug which she had definitely missed. After they pulled away, she wasted no time in smacking him in the shoulder with her purse.

"Oww! What was that for?" She repeated it.

"Oww!"

"Sit."

"Brooke, I'm not gunna si-" She hit him again. "Yeah sitting's fine."

"Right, I'm glad we got that cleared up. Now you listen here Scott"

"If this is about Haley then I don't give a flying shit about her" Nathan scowled, not really liking the fact that she dragged him about of bed to talk about Haley.

She smacked him again. "Will you stop with the shoulder smacking?"

"I find it therapeutic..."

"Maybe we should get you a _real_ therapist whilst you're here... Kidding!"

"I should hope so. Anyways so I wanted to talk to you..."

"About Haley...?" Nathan looked around his room looking for something clean to wear.

"And that's a bad thing because...?" Brooke looked around as well also looking at his clothes. She picked up a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and handed them to him. "Here"

"Thanks" He walked into his bathroom to change but still kept up the conversation with Brooke. "Because I loved her, I really did. She wasn't my type at all; she wasn't something I would go for. But she found who I was yet at the same time she was proving herself to be just like the others. That's why I don't want to talk about _her. _Because _she_ broke my heart_"_

Brooke really did feel for him, she knew how much he loved Haley and would do anything for her. "Why didn't you let her explain?"

"The picture did all the explaining for her; I don't want to hear her excuses." He simply stated. Yup, Haley was definitely a touchy subject.

"What if you're wrong..?" Brooke wondered slowly through his bedroom to see if he had any traces of Haley at all. There was nothing.

"I'm not wrong."

"You are"

"No Brooke, I'm not. I even talked to Chris; he told me _exactly_ what happened" Nathan walked back into his bedroom with a frown on his face.

"_Exactly _huh? Ok then..."

_March 2005: (Before Dan went to see Nathan)_

"_Hi, I'm looking for Haley James? I was told she works here..." Dan 'sweetly' asked the receptionist at Tree Hill High School._

"_Oh I'll just get her for you, what's your name?"_

"_Dan Scott"_

"_Haley James?" Dan knocked on her empty classroom door and walked in._

"_Yeah that's me. Are you a student's parent or guardian?" Haley forced a pleasant smile, even if she didn't like the look of him._

"_No this is more of a personal visit" Haley knitted her eyebrows "I'm Dan Scott, Nathan's father" Haley's face fell and she instantly felt sick after hearing those words._

_Haley quickly gathered herself "Oh well... it's a pleasure to meet you"_

"_I bet it is" Dan wondered his eyes across the class room with a smug smile, obvious to anyone that he didn't like what he saw._

"_So is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_Well yes there is actually. I need you to break up with Nathan, name your price and you've got it. Simple."_

"_What?" Haley felt as though she was going to be sick just at the sight of Dan, but this was ten times worse._

"_He doesn't love you Haley. He never has and to be honest I doubt he ever will. He's using you as a play toy"_

"_How dare you talk to me about my private relationship with Nathan! From what I've heard you are not worthy of a son like Nathan. Now if you would please go!" Haley was fuming with anger and just about ready to smack Dan in the face._

"_I'll do whatever I please, little lady. You're dragging him down; if you love him let him go. It's the best thing you can do for him because to be honest. There are a lot better out there than a small, Tree Hill High English teacher for my Nathan. So come on name your price. You're not the normal girl he would go for so I'm guessing a couple over a thousand" Dan opened his cheque book and clicked his pen._

"_You think it's that easy, just flaunt your money in my face. Well you can't pull one over on me Dan! You can't buy happiness and you certainly can't buy love! Nothing in this world could stop me from marrying your son! Not today, not tomorrow, not any god dam day!" Haley realised that Dan didn't know about their engagement and felt extremely guilty for letting slip. This was the last thing she needed._

"_Marrying him?" Dan looked fuming and Haley gulped._

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010:

Lucas woke to the sound of the door closing; he looked over to the other side of the bed to find an empty space. It definitely wasn't like that when he went to sleep. He was glad she had left though, he couldn't remember her name to save his life but he was incredibly grateful to whoever she was for saving them both of an awkward moment. Lucas glanced at the alarm clock on the side which read 9:23am; he was meeting Nate at the river court at 11 before heading to work. He needed to check in with him first about heading down to his mom's cafe for breakfast. Luc reach for his cell phone and dialled Nathan's number. He may only live across the street but he really couldn't be bothered getting out of bed at this point.

It rang a few times before Nate answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey man, what's up?"

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010: Nathan's house

"Oh er hey man" Nathan suddenly felt nervous with being in the same room as Brooke whilst on the phone to Lucas. His eyes quickly shifted away from Brooke who was questioning his sudden change in body language.

Nathan heard him laugh to himself down the phone _"Nate, are you alright? You're sounding a bit guilty at this time in the morning; did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No no it's fine, so what's up? Nate turned his back to Brooke feeling very uncomfortable under her glare.

"_I was thinking we could stop off at my mom's cafe before heading to the river court, sound cool with you?"_

"Yeah that sounds good" Nathan glanced at his watch "I'll swing by yours at ten then we can head off"

"_Alright, see you then man"_

"Who was that?" As soon as Nathan hung up, Brooke began with her questions.

"Err just a friend who I'm meeting later" Nathan attempted to look busy by folding up his clothes, something he never does even if he is in company.

"Which friend? Do I know him?" Brooke knew exactly who was on the phone but she didn't want him to know that.

"No, I don't think you have" _Nathan Scott – you liar! As if he just lied to his very loyal long time best friend._

"Can I come, maybe we could be friends?"

"No! I mean – er no, this is a guy breakfast where we catch up and talk about manly things. You'd get bored." Nathan was now making his bed much to the amusement of Brooke because she knew he never did this either.

"Oh, that's a shame. I have plans with _Haley_ anyways" She watched him wince ever so slightly at hearing her name "But my dearest best friend, I have to get going. Things to do, people to see. Call me when you want to meet up" Brooke stepped up to hug him goodbye.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon" He finished as he lead her out the door

12:06pm – Haley's house

Brooke was sat in the kitchen in her sportswear waiting for Haley to return for lunch. She had mastered a plan which she happened to think was brilliant however she knew Haley wouldn't appreciate it. If Brooke wanted to see Lucas again she wanted to look her absolute best even if that did mean burning of those 4 tubs ice cream her and Haley happily munched through.

"Tigger, I'm home" Haley called through the house. One by one she took off her jacket then her left shoe and then her right shoe. "I've had such a bad morning – so many screaming children, I tell you were we ever that rebel- what are you wearing?" Haley stopped her story as soon as she laid eyes on Brooke but Brooke just grinned. "Why are you wearing that?" Brooke grinned even bigger "No forget that I don't want to know and whatever it is I'm not taking part" Haley turned back around and started for the chair.

"Oh yes you are my dearest Haley James. Come on let's get you dressed – we're going running!" Brooke bounced as she dragged Haley up the stairs

"But why?" Haley whined as if she was now the wining teenagers in her class.

"Because those 4 tubs of ice cream have perched themselves around my waist and I don't like it. Plus I don't like running without somebody to talk to. And you are after all my best friend." Brooke knew that she and Haley were far from fat and you couldn't even tell that the girls had pigged out but Brooke was all for keeping fit and healthy.

"But it's my lunch break I only have an hour. I'd like to spend it eating. Like normal people do"

"Come on! We're wasting time! Tell you what... once we're done I'll treat you for lunch down in that new place"

"Fine..."

It was coming near to the end of the run, just down by the river court and then up on to the dock. Brooke was rambling about god knows what as the river court was in sight of the two women. Something caught Brooke's attention though and began to loose concentration.

"Look! Haley it's a- OWWWW!" the end of that sentence was meant to be 'bufflehead and chicks' but Brooke didn't see the tree root coming and twisted her ankle right over it.

"OMG Brooke! Are you alright!" Haley bent down to Brooke's side to help her to her feet.

"No, I think it's twisted" Brooke winced in pain as she put a little weight on it.

"Ok let's get you to the bench on the court and see what we can do. I thought I was the klutz in this town"

As Haley helped Brooke make her way over to the bench she vaguely made out two male figures on the court. She gulped as she realised who it was but she thought better of it to mention it to Brooke. Hopefully they would get to the bench and leave again before them noticing.

Brooke began to untie her trainer as soon as she was sat comfortably on the bench. "Man, this hurts"

"Brooke?"

"Lucas?"

Haley looked up from examining Brooke's ankle at hearing Luke's name. She also felt a shadow over her. "Hi Nathan..."

"Hello Haley"

**I'm really sorry this is really late. But I was on holiday for two weeks and barely had chance to write anything! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**and p.s ... Lucas' book isn't like how it is in the series.. which will become clear later.**


	4. Chapter 4

_2004:_

_Lucas pulled himself out the chair eagerly to hear the news about Brooke "? How-How is she?" It took all of his energy right now not to break down and cry. He needed to be strong and he needed to be strong for Brooke._

"_Mr Scott, I can assure you that Miss Davis will regain full health – however it is not in my profession to explain the details of her condition until she comes round and gives me her consent. In the mean time you may see her until she comes round."_

"_Thank you, Doctor. Could I just ask? Was it anything serious?" Lucas was relived but a part of him wanted to know how close he came to losing Brooke._

"_I'm really pushing it by telling you"_

"_Please?"_

"_If she did not seek medical attention then Miss Davis' condition could have led to a fatality. I'm sorry that's all I can say for now. If you will excuse me..." Dr Dean began walking off in the other direction leaving Lucas feeling incredibly lost. _

_Lucas headed into Brooke's room to find her unconscious with numerous tubes attaching her to medical monitors. It was only Brooke that Lucas could break down in front of and seeing her in that condition made him do so._

"_Hey pretty girl" he took her hand and nursed it in his "The doctor said that they made you better and you're going to be ok. You had me scared there for a little while but it will all be alright and I'm never going to leave you." Lucas sat there with his hands protecting Brooke's for a good hour before any one interrupted._

"_Mr Scott?" A middle aged woman came in wearing scrubs._

"_Yeah?" Lucas looked up only once._

"_I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, visiting hours are over" The woman then headed back out of the room._

_He really didn't want to but he'd rather go and be able to come back than be removed by security and not being able to see Brooke._

"_Pretty girl, I gotta leave but I'll be back tomorrow to see your beautiful eyes. Keep dreaming sweet and I love you" Lucas bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the hospital_

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010:

It was an awkward silence that filled the atmosphere amongst the people that once were so close.

"H-how are you?" Brooke was unsure whether he wanted a conversation or not but nobody else was talking so she thought she would break the ice.

"Yeah, I'm good" he paused longer than a second "What about you?" He looked directly at her and Brooke had never felt more under pressure than she did now.

"I'm doing good" Brooke noticed that Nathan and Haley were looking everywhere but each other and also by folding her arms Haley put up a barrier from him.

Another awkward silence.

For the first time since seeing Nathan, Haley spoke. "I-I've got to get back to school, are you ready?" she turned towards Brooke who nodded. She helped her up on her feet but she knew that Brooke was going to pretend as much as possible that she hadn't twisted her ankle and she wasn't in pain just to avoid a third awkward silence.

"Ok, well see you later" Brooke smiled and turned away from both Nathan and Lucas.

Nobody said anything else so Brooke and Haley 'walked' as quickly as they could to get out of sight from the river court.

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010: Nathan & Lucas.

"So Brooke's back..." Nathan and Lucas were sat on the bench next to the court; suddenly disinterested in basketball.

"Yeah..." There was a brief pause of silence "You talked to Haley..."

"Yeah..." staring into space each of the Scott's were a bit taken a back about seeing the two women again, neither of them knowing how to get their heads around it.

"What should we do?" Nathan turned to Lucas asking his older brother for some advice.

"Dude... I have no idea" The brothers continued to sit in silence and then think about both Brooke and Haley.

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010: Haley's House.

"You talked to Nathan..." Brooke looked up at Haley, bringing up the subject for the first time since seeing them.

"You talked to Lucas..." Haley added.

"What do we do?" Brooke asked nervously as if they were 9 and had just broken her mother's vase.

"Well I'm going to get changed in to my work clothes and head off to school, you in the mean time you are resting that ankle whilst I call Peyton to come over" Haley broke her gaze and looked at Brooke.

"Thank you, Haley." Brooke stopped her as she got up from the sofa.

"For what?" She laughed

"For being there for me, for asking the right question and for giving the right answers"

"Honey, I'm your best friend – it comes in the job description" They both laughed at Haley trying to make a joke. "I do all that stuff because I know if it were the other way round then it would be the exactly the same. It was exactly the same 5 years ago when I needed you more than anything, so I'm simply returning the favour"

"I love you, Haley James ya know that?" Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Brooke Davis"

...

"B. Davis, it's your lover" Peyton called from the front entrance.

"Jake? You know I don't like sneaking around during the day" She called back.

"Har har. What's up? Haley said you've had a fall" Peyton made her way into the living room and placing Matthew in the crib Haley has for him just before kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"Oh god! Embarrassment beyond belief!" Brooke looked down shaking her head and laughing.

"Come on! It can't be as bad as junior year when going up on stage to collect your certificate YOU fell causing ME to fall right in the depth of the audience" Peyton said with a proud smile.

"Now that was a good day" Both Brooke and Peyton grinned at the memory.

"Which reminds me, I need a favour from my most favourite, fashion designer best friend there is" Peyton had an excited grin spread across her face.

"I suppose you might be looking at your most favourite, fashion designer best friend" Brooke sarcastically rolled her eyes. "So watcha got? Hit me..."

"Well Mia's coming back into town to do a live show from Tric only her wardrobe person or whatever they're called, got delayed in Georgia and can't make it here. She also has Mia's entire wardrobe so I kind of need a few sneaky out fits from my favourite designer store... I think it's called Clothes Over Bros?"

"Ah I might have heard of the place. You're in luck the designer is that on this very sofa! Don't worry about it I've got you covered"

"I'll get Mia into the store as soon as she gets in tomorrow, is that cool with you?"

"No problem whatsoever" and for a moment she forgot to smile like she meant it and she knew Peyton could now see right through her

"So come on, tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Peyton carefully lifted Brooke's legs and sat underneath them and gently placed them back on her knee.

"Whatever wasn't going on in it before, it certainly is now." Brooke looked down feeling a little sheepish

"Did something happen? Other than your great embarrassment..."

"I saw Lucas yesterday for the first time in five years" Brooke stared down into her hands as if it was a crime that she saw him.

"And..."

"And we barely said five words to each other without there being this great, god awful, awkward silence. I mean I came here to make sure I was making the right decision on marrying Alex, I mean I knew it would be awkward but I didn't expect it to be that tough"

"Brooke, honey, you said yourself it was five years since you saw him. I can't say you don't remember how you left it because if you did you wouldn't be expecting anything better than that"

"You're right, I'm over reacting. But I've been doing some thinking and I think I should call Alex" Brooke looked up at Peyton hopefully.

"Is that such a good idea? I mean what are you going to say to him? Does he even know the reason you came?"

"Well he knows I came to think about things, he doesn't know anything happened between me and Lucas."

"Brooke, I'm not trying to interfere nor anything but shouldn't he know? Shouldn't he know that he has to compete with some guy to win your heart?"

"Tell me what I should do Peyton? For the past five years I have built a life with a kind, sweet man. I can't just take it all away, I mean what about Ollie?"

"Ollie?" Peyton questioned

"Oh, our pet dog. He's really lovely! He does the cutest little thing where-" Brooke began to go off subject with all this dog talk.

"Brooke?"

"Sorry. So you were saying?"

"You have to make sure that in a relationship, you're balanced out. I mean you're making him happy but is he the one that makes you happy? You have such a beautiful life; just make sure he knows how you feel – whatever it is that you feel"

Brooke wasn't really sure how to answer that one so she just avoided eye contact with Peyton.

"And how come you've taken off that beauty of an engagement ring off? I thought you'd be showing everyone" Peyton sneakily winked at Brooke

"I don't know, I just wanted to come home and be me again. Maybe I'll tell everyone soon..."

"Brooke is Lucas one of those 'everyone'?" Peyton just nodded towards Brooke

"No, he doesn't need to know"

"Are you sure?"

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**Saturday**

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010: Haley's House; 4:30pm

"So I thought about going into Tree Hill, is there anything you need while I'm there?" Brooke's ankle was almost a full recovery now but she couldn't wait to get out the house.

"Uh I think we need some milk but that's it as far as I know" Haley was whisking batter for cookies with her hair tied back and flour on her face – Haley always bakes when she's got something on her mind, Brooke couldn't help but take note.

"Haley you're baking again, what's up honey?" Brooke walked up to Haley and took the bowl away but much to Haley's dismay.

"What do you mean 'I'm baking again' I just thought it might be nice to have some cookies in the house... I like cookies" Haley playfully scowled and grabbed the bowl back and began whisking.

"I mean the last time the whole Nathan thing happened you baked 249 cookies and I remember that precisely because you cried for days because you burnt the 250th cookie and you told me it never had a chance to reach its 'full potential'. I used inverted commas for a reason there. So what were you saying about baking?" Brooke grinned at Haley and dipped her finger in the mixture and put it in her mouth.

"Hey! Hands off! You know... you could have salmonella right now just because you were too greedy to wait until they were cooked. Oh well, if you die that would be a shame" Haley continued sarcastically

"Mhmm, you should call Nathan, I don't know ... give him a cookie?" Brooke winked and grinned mischievously and picked up Haley's car keys "Oh and thanks for letting me borrow your car" Brooke called as she headed out of the kitchen

"I'll call Nathan when you call Lucas... Or Alex for that matter... And thanks for asking to borrow it(!)" Haley called after Brooke as she left the house.

_2005: Brooke's house_

_The door to Brooke's bedroom was open widely which held her slowly packing away her things into brown moving boxes._

"_Knock knock" _

"_Oh hey, what are you doing here?" It had been a good 5 months since Brooke and Lucas broke up but they still managed to maintain a good friendship._

"_I just thought I'd come by and see if you needed any help?" Lucas chucked himself onto her bed and sat casually just like he always would._

"_Ermm, no I think I'm fine. I've just got the rest of my wardrobe to pack which I'm halfway through and then my life in Tree Hill will be in boxes" She wore a sad smile as she looked around her empty bedroom._

"_I still don't see why you want to go, I mean your parents said you could stay" Lucas looked down as he played with his hands, he was about to watch the woman with his heart walk out of his life – even if they were broken up._

"_I don't want to be here by myself and college is coming up in the next 3 months – LA could give me so many more opportunities. You know I would be crazy to stay here" Of course that was one reason but not the main one. She held it in though and she smiled brightly towards him._

"_You won't be by yourself, I'll be here, Haley will be here and Peyton will be here. Heck even Nathan will be here if you asked him to be. I don't want you to go. Stay, please?" Lucas took her hand and pleaded into her eyes._

_Tears began to fill in her eyes, of course she didn't want to go but she knew she had to. She had to get away from everything and start over because it wasn't fair to either of them. "Don't do this Lucas" She pulled away her hand and began packing again. "I've already made up my mind"_

"_So! It's not too late to change it, please stay" He pleaded with her again._

"_Give me one good, honest reason why I should stay? Because I can't think of any" Lie. Now she let herself cry because she couldn't keep them in any longer._

"_Because I love you. I do, I love you. So we've had a few ups and down but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you so please stay, stay with me" He cupped her face with his hands and swept away her tears as they fell._

"_Lucas I-" For a moment she thought about saying 'ok, I'll stay' but she knew that when she was feeling the way she was, they would never get to be Brooke and Lucas like they used to be. "I can't and I'm sorry but I just can't" she pushed away his hand and distanced herself from him._

"_Brooke..." he started to step towards her but she stepped back_

"_No, I think you should go. Please?" She couldn't look at him; she just looked towards the door instead feeling too guilty._

"_Ok, I'll go but I meant what I said. I do love you and not one bit of me is ever going to stop. Goodbye Brooke"_

_As soon as she heard the front door shut she broke down on the floor heartbroken. "I love you too" She said it only a touch louder than a whisper._

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010: Haley's House

Haley had just finished clearing up from her baking session and began to run herself a bath. Covered in flour and cookie dough she simply chucked off her clothes and threw them anywhere. Haley collected a few magazines which Brooke had recently bought, most of them were fashion one but she didn't seem to mind. As Haley went to step into the bath the doorbell rang.

"Great timing(!)"

Thinking it would be Brooke forgetting her keys again she quickly grabbed a bath robe and dashed downstairs to answer to door.

"You better not have lost those keys Brooke, I was just getting in the bath–" Her grin quickly faded when she saw who really was at the door.

"Hi" He stood in front of her house just as dark and handsome as he ever was, certainly handsome enough to take her breath away.

"Nathan..." She just about managed to breathe as she pulled her robe tighter around herself.

_Across Town:_

"Just tell me why, Brooke? I just want to know why you left."

"I loved you so much! More than I should've done but you broke my heart twice and I was scared of taking a third chance. What you did to me, it's ok now but then I was so insecure. I was so sure of what I wanted, to leave Tree Hill, to get away from the memories, but that night when you told me you wanted me back and how much you loved me – I panicked. I realised no matter how hard I tried to deny it or hide it, I loved you"

"If you loved me, then why did you leave?"

"I was scared of what you could do to me, of how easily you could break my heart again. I thought if I got away for a while it would be fine, that my feelings for you would disappear but they didn't. And now being here I..."

"Now you what?"

"Now, I miss you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Little side note – I realised that in the last chapter where it was the flashback to when Brooke was leaving ... I made a slight error so this is what it should be:**

"_Luc, I'm 23 years old. My parents don't decide for me anymore but I don't want to be here by myself without my family. My contract is up anyways – LA could give me so many more opportunities than they ever could. You know I would be crazy to stay here" Of course that was one reason but not the main one. She held it in though and she smiled brightly towards him._

Oh and sorry it's late!

**Sorry about that and carrying on with the story:**

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010: Haley's House

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Brooke home?"

Haley's heart dropped when she realised he wasn't actually there for her. "Of course" She whispered under her breathe and almost laughed at her own stupidity. "Um no she's out at the minute" She said a little louder.

"Good, could I come in?" Haley's head immediately shot up, she just nodded and stepped aside to let him in. "Your house is still the same" Nathan acknowledged as he looked around also remembering many memories in here.

"Gee, thanks" Haley she said sarcastically as she made her way over to the other sofa.

"No, I meant it in a good way. It has that 'Haley James' feel to it" Nathan felt instantly stupid for saying something like that but Haley secretly smiled as it was the first compliment she had heard from him in years.

"Thanks" there was a short pause as they both sat awkwardly "I'm not meaning to be rude, but what are you doing here, Nathan?" Haley looked up at him and caught his eye.

"Listen, I saw you the other day and it got me thinking, whatever happened between us is in the past. It doesn't matter what happened – well it does, of course it does but anyways what I'm trying to say here is; do you think we could try and get along, for the sake of Brooke at least?"

Haley could hardly believe her ears "For the sake of Brooke? Really?" Haley's tone was almost sarcastic as she though Nathan was being completely out of line.

"Yeah, I mean we're both her friends and it's not fair for her to have to choose between two friends all the time. So I thought we could maybe get along and then it wouldn't be as bad for her"

"We haven't talked in 5 years and then suddenly you turn up on my doorstep being as nice as pie asking for me to pretend to be your friend?" Haley stood up and paced across the room trying to understand everything.

"You don't have to pretend anything, Haley. We could actually be friends."

"Pfft. Yeah, why would I want to be friends with the guy that broke my heart?" Haley stood still and turned to look at him putting the spotlight on Nathan.

"How can you say that? You know too well that you broke my heart first!"

"You still don't believe me, do you? After all these years, you still don't believe me?" Haley shook her head in disbelief.

"What reason did I have to believe you? I asked Chris, I talked to my Dad. They told me what happened and it seemed to match to me!"

"'What reason did you have to believe me?' Nathan! When you love somebody, you trust them. If there is no trust in the relationship then how are you supposed to cope with marriage? When you love someone, you know that you're safe in their arms because you trust them; you know they will do anything for you because you trust them and when their loyalty is questioned you are supposed to trust them because you love them. That's how you are supposed to believe me" the room was silenced, neither of the pair knew what to say after that because Nathan knew that she was right. He was supposed to trust her, why on earth he didn't five years ago is beyond him.

"I think I should go" Nathan stood up and turned to face the door.

"Yeah I think you should" Nathan was just about to walk out the door when Haley called after him. "Nathan" He stopped yet he didn't turn to face her. "Ok, I'll try to be your friend when we're around Brooke but that's all I've got to give"

He finally did turn around to Haley. "That's all I'll ask for. Thank you" The two exchanged small smiles before he headed out the door.

As soon as the door closed Haley steadied herself by leaning on her sofa. "I need a drink"

...

Tree Hill; Present Day 2010: Lucas' House

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you too." Lucas finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "But I can't just go on and pretend like nothing happened. Because you left and I can't erase that part of my life because it hurt like hell."

"Lucas...listen" Brooke reached out to him but pulled away as soon as he stepped away

"No, Brooke. You should listen. I spent so long after you left hoping for a phone call or a letter to say that you were coming home to me but that day never came. We'd been through so much together and you just weren't there anymore. You say I broke your heart and that I have no idea how much I hurt you but Brooke, you have no idea how much you broke mine" His voice started to crack as he relived everything she put him through. He was right though, she never really knew how much she hurt him.

"I couldn't be here, Lucas. There was too much to fight, I couldn't find the strength to stay" Brooke was crying uncontrollably; feeling so vulnerable to him.

"We could have fought it together, you know we could have"

"I couldn't fight you"

And then it was silence. Except for the sobs that Brooke cried. It was all silent.

"Why would you want to fight me? I loved you, you loved me"

"Yeah I did, but I didn't want to. You hurt me so bad Luc, that first time with Peyton I got passed it but the second time I couldn't cope" her breathing began to stutter

"Brooke, I told you. I didn't do anything with her, she kissed me"

"I know and I believe you but I couldn't go around every day on my toes praying that the next corner that I turn you wouldn't be there kissing her. It was like torture and then _that _happened and I felt so lost"

"Why can't you say it?" Lucas stood in front of her pleading to her crying eyes.

"Because it _hurts_"

"It happened, Brooke and it's not your fault that it did! You know that!"

"No it is my fault! I should have known!"

"You couldn't have known! None of us knew!" Brooke was silenced then and Lucas took a step towards her. He softened his voice almost to a whisper for her comfort "I'm sorry I made you feel those things and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you for it"

Brooke didn't look at him but stared into the space next to him, she thought now was a good as time as any to tell him why she was here. "I came into town a couple of days ago to confront you about so many things. I wanted to make sure I was making the right decision up in New York and so many of my questions all lead back here, to you. Now I'm stood here and I don't know what to say. I was so sure that I was over this and over you, but being here it's bringing it all back" As Brooke blinked tears fell rapidly from her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What decisions?" Lucas was now propping himself up against a chair, just to make sure that he's stable with all this.

"I'm getting married, Luke. Or I was."

"Married?... Wow.. um congratulations I guess" Lucas did his best fake smile he could and lowered his head again.

"That's it? 'Congratulations'? You're not going to yell?"

"What else do you want me to say? What else _is _there to say?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you still-"

"Still loved you? You know full well that I will always love you but these games you're playing, Brooke? They aren't fair to anyone. Not to me, not to you and especially not that fiancé of yours" Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not playing games, Lucas. I came back to Tree Hill to get closure on what we had, but all I've realised is that I still love you. Yes, I was a bitch and left you when you asked me to stay and I regret that every day of my life. But I can't change that"

"If you regretted leaving so much, then why didn't you come back? Why did you wait this long to come home?" He stood up exhausted from fighting with her but at least he was getting answers from the many questions he had.

"I couldn't, I'd put so much effort into building myself a life, a successful company, a guy that I cared for." Brooke's face was stained red from tears as they still flowed from her eyes. She wondered how much more she had left to give.

"You left this life"

"That's not the same, Lucas"

"It's exactly the same, Brooke and you know it"

Lucas was met with silence; she didn't know what else to say. She was sure that if he didn't already that he would hate her now.

"Do you hate me for it? For everything I have done to you?" She was quite surprised to hear herself say that but she was scared for the answer.

"I hate that you left and I hate that you're with somebody but I could never hate you, Brooke. I love you remember" He moved over to wipe the tears from her eyes with his thumb. He hated himself for making her cry.

"I do love him. Alex I mean. But I'm not in love with him" He didn't understand but he let her continue. " I thought I was, he swept me off my feet but he was nothing compared to you. I realise now that when I'm around you I get butterflies – the good kind. I don't often get those when I'm with him. I don't expect anything from you but I need you to know this. Tonight has made me realise what a mistake marrying him would be. I look to my future and I hope to see you there. Whether that's friends or something more? But for now we try to get a long?"

"Brooke I want nothing more than to be friends with you but do you want me to pretend that the last five years hasn't happened?" He looked deep into her eyes and it was as if they were in high school again being so young and naive.

"I'm not expecting you to pretend. But Tree Hill wouldn't be home if I wasn't talking to you. I came here to make things right with you, I have a total different life out in New York but there are things here that I will always remember and will always be a part of my life. There is no amount of arguments or break-ups that are going to change that, Lucas"

"Well, I was never one to hold a grudge against you" Lucas smiled towards her.

"Only for five years" They both laughed and stood in a comfortable silence.

"Come here" Lucas opened his arms to let her in which Brooke quickly accepted.

The two stood at ease in each other's arms with both pairs of eyes squeezed shut trying to hold on to the moment for as long as possible. "I've missed you, Broody"

Lucas laughed at his old nickname "I've missed you too, Cheery"

Brooke knew in an instant that she knew what she had to do. In fact, she had known for a while that marrying Alex would be a mistake; she just prolonged admitting it. She realised that she could hide away forever in New York but Tree Hill would ALWAYS be her home and maybe it was still early stages but Lucas Scott was still definitely the guy for her. "I guess it's settled then"

"What's that?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"I'll be staying in Tree Hill" She beamed at him

"Really?" Lucas was more surprised than anything.

"Yeah, I think it's time I came home, don't you?"

"Definitely" He grinned back.

_2004:_

_Lucas walked straight into Brooke's hospital room and expected her to find her as he left her, however there she was staring out of the window – she may have just had an operation but to him she looked as beautiful as ever._

"_Brooke!" Lucas rushed over to her bedside and grabbed her hand "How are you doing pretty girl?"_

"_Hi Broody" Her voice was croaky which was to be expected but she smiled through her pain "I'm doing good, the doctor is on his way to tell me things"_

"_Do you want me to be here?" He kissed her hand because he was so happy she was awake and here again._

"_Would you?"_

"_I'd do anything for you" _

"_Ah Miss Davis, it's nice to see you awake and Mr Scott, it's nice to see you too"_

"_Thanks, but you could you please tell me why I'm here, like this"_

"_Ok, now Brooke what I'm about to tell you is going to be difficult. Miss Davis I am sorry to say that you have been suffered an ectopic pregnancy. I'm afraid we did our best to move the baby into the correct position however your body's vitals were becoming increasingly and dangerously low. I offer my greatest condolences as your baby did not survive the procedure. However you have been lucky as this has not had any effect on the chances of you getting pregnant again or at any time in the future. I know this must be a difficult time for you but do you have any questions?" The doctor looked between Brooke and Lucas who were stunned by the news, Brooke began to break into tears as she tried to comprehend what was happening._

"_I – I was pregnant? How far a long was I?" Brooke moved her hand away from Lucas's _

"_Yes, you were approximately 3 weeks pregnant" The doctor was cut off by his pager "I'm sorry, I have an emergency, I'll return in a while to answer any further questions" With that the doctor left the room filled with silence._

"_Brooke..." His voice was barely a whisper_

"_I'm sorry" She covered her eyes with her hands as she cried_

"_Pretty girl, why are you sorry?" Lucas moved to put his arms around her and comfort her the best he could_

"_I'm sorry I killed our child" Brooke broke down even more_

"_You did no such thing! You couldn't have known, none of us knew! I love you Brooke, and I'm so glad you're ok – you are all that matters to me" _

Present Day: Jagielski House:

"Aren't you glad that Brooke is back?" Peyton was lying in her husband's arms enjoying the quite as the children had gone to bed.

"Yeah it's been forever since I've seen Brooke, it's so nice to have her back" Jake replied as he kissed Peyton's head

"Me too, I hadn't realised how much I missed her until I saw her the other day, she is so great with Matt. I know Jenny adores her already. How long do you think she'll stay for?" Peyton had a slight sad tone when asking that question, she'd only just got her best friend back and she was dreading the time to say goodbye.

"Well I'm hoping she'll stay a while but I think that depends on what happens between her and Lucas. The last thing she will want to do is mess things around for him and Haley. But I suppose her being here will hopefully bring Nathan and Haley back together" Peyton just laughs

"What's so funny?" He laughs along with her

"You have such a girl's opinion sometimes, maybe I should send you out with guys" She laughs again

Jake put on his best girlie voice his deep one could manage "Well actually I was hoping we could paint each other's toes and then go shopping!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you" Peyton shook her head with laughter.

Haley's house:

"Haley! I'm back!" Brooke called through the door. It was around 9:30pm and it was incredibly cold for October. Brooke wondered into the living room to find Haley still in her bath robe with a very large glass of wine in her hand "Ooooo I could do with one of those!"

"Grab a glass from the counter a bring the bottle with you" Haley pulled a sarcastic cheesy grin at Brooke as she wondered into the kitchen.

"So what's on your mind, Haley James?" Brooke poured herself and Haley a very large glass of wine.

"Nathan paid me a visit tonight, wasn't that kind of him?" Brooke had learnt that when Haley is drunk she becomes very sarcastic.

"Oh wow. And?" Brooke took a big gulp of her wine as she knew this was about to be a very long night

"He asked if we could be friends and forget everything! I mean who does that?" Haley was beginning to slur her words.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Brooke looked questioningly.

"Well, yes and no. He still doesn't believe me and if I'm honest I doubt he ever will but anyways my dear Brookie cookie, where have you been on this 'fabulous' evening?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley's question "To hell and back"

**10:30pm**

**11:30pm**

**12:30pm**

"_Hi you've reached Brooke and Alex, sorry we can't get to the phone right now but please leave a name and number after the beep and we'll get back to you" _Brooke listened to her own recorded message in her house. She wondered where Alex was as he is normally asleep by now but brushed it aside "Alex, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch in a couple of days but I have everything cleared up now and I'm coming back. I'll call again-"

"Brooke?" His deep voice called to her

"Hey" she whispered – to be honest she preferred talking to the machine, it asks no further questions.

"Question: who the hell is Lucas? And why do you have 83 to 100 love letters addressed to him?" Alex shouted down the phone and she knew it was the beginning of a long phone call.

"Oh boy"


End file.
